The Screwed Up relationship
by inuyasha-damioh
Summary: OOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY, I did as wished i finished my #2 chappie:P and please read and review!!!(maybe another chappie)
1. Jawz Hut

Inuy and kagome were walking ahead of the others. They then went to the stream and saw two other half demons in a hut Inuy knew who they were, one was a male with in his room he had every thing that you think you could use to kill anyone that was in that time period. The female on the other hand has nothing but things to admire the other person she was living with.   
"heyo, inuy how have you been and who is the one you are travling with?" said the male. "why are you shouting Jawz? Is inuy really here again?" said the female. "Yeah he's sure is Andre here. what have you been up to you?"  
"hey can the others and i get a little rest first? then i'll answer your questions all you want." said Inuy. "sure if you like that one room you an that one girl with the big tits were in that night." said Andre.   
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" yelled kagome. "you said you were never with anyone but me or with the preistess, you lieng piece of fucking shit!!!"  
  
Inuy gave Andre the most evil look as did Jawz. Jawz went and whispered into Andres' ear and what ever he said made her shut up but she had the most longing on her face. That night Kagome was in the same area as Mirakou and Kouga yet she was still very pissed. outside Jawz and Inuy were sitting against the hut. Jawz was yet talking in the smallest voice so that he didn't have to sleep with Andre the whole night. Then again Inuy tryed to be an ass and was talking so loud when he heard Kagome scream and Jawz and Inuy smelled that she was in heat. "how can she be in heat?" said Jawz. " Maybe she taught herself to not be found in heat?" said Inuy.   
  
They walked into the hut to see that k.................................  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A/N%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Andre: you don't like me asshole!!  
  
She hit Jawz with a pan.  
  
Jawz: I was tired of that every night. Now next time we will be looking at things in my point of veiw.  
  
Inuy:What did we see you bastard????  
  
Jawz:Hey don't forget that i can kill you so easy sucker!  
  
Inuy:Try it bitch!  
  
Shippou: While those two fight please read and reveiw Jawz frist fic.! 


	2. The Ever Lasting Scream

Kouga and Mirokou(thanks for the correction) knocked out on the floor with giant gashes in their heads. Inuyasha was just cracking up in laughter that two men against one women, and they got their ass kicked.   
  
"hey they were trying to have sex with me at the same time, and as you can plainly see that you don't care.HUMPH." said Kagome."OOOOOOHHHHHHH, burned!!!" said Shippou, who was basiclly still asleep, yet he could probaly hear what was going on but had no idea about what it all was.  
  
"Shut the hell up if you don't even know why I stopped talking!!" said Inuyasha as he was smacking the hell out of the tiny half demon."Hey inuyasha why don't we go for a walk. You can come to Kagome, Sango, and even you Andre standing be hind the walkway!" said Jawz. "How did you know?" said Andre as she walked out from behind the walkway. "Maybe your ...........SCENT ONNA!" Jawz said half yelling."Let's go before you chew off her head." said Inuyasha, he was finally playing as the peace maker once in his life.  
  
Jawz put his arm around Andre, yet Inuyasha was still nerveous about touching Kagome, and Sango was lonley. "Hey what is it that you want us to come out here again?" asked Kagome looking scared of the dark when, someone jumped thourgh the trees over there head. "That because, I smelt them come on to my land!" said Jawz.  
They all ran into the woods till they came to lake and the one they saw was in a circle of the gang."What is your name, and why are you here?" said Jawz.   
  
  
  
"I'm looking for my cuzin who used to live here," said a female sounding voice that also was strong like" my name is...........................................  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A/N%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha:Hey that wasn't in your point of veiw it was what really happened.  
  
Jawz: Hey at least I posted in less then a day, not like my cuz, OH NO forget I said that.(Hint to find person before i post: look up damioh and find gabby-damioh)  
  
Shippou:Where are the others like oooohhhhh lets say me for instance???  
  
Jawz:Maybe I should have you.............  
  
Andre:To find out what happens to Shipou tune in to the next exciting episode of A/N!!!!Don't forget to read and review!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
